Hyrr
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: When a strange girl turns up at Berk, she seems to be alright... then strange things start happening. Toothles is the only one she trusts. ToothxOC HicxKami  cos i dont like astrid    Astrid still exists though  Re-write of first chapter complete :3
1. Hyrr

Hyrr (It's Norse for fire [make sense later on])

The Boat rocked back and forth as a young, black haired girl stood on deck. Wind whipped around her and caused her hair to fly wildly around while sparkling blue eyes gazed across the black sea. She gazed upward as a drop of rain hit her skin. She sighed and turned, her brown boots squelching slightly as the wooden floorboards creaked underneath her. A door swung open for her and she gently walked down into a dark, damp room. She lit a candle using flint and looked around the room. A bed stood in the corner with a few bags at the bottom. She moved her black bangs out her eyes and sighed. Looking over to the small port hole she squinted, something strange in the water catching her interest. She struggled over the bags and pressed herself against the side of the ship. she gasped suddenly when the water started to form a person. She looked closer and her eyes grew wide.

"M... Mom?" she whispered when the ship suddenly tipped. She fell backwards and landed at the bottom of the bed, heart pumping wildly. How did her mum get there? It was impossible! She scrambled up and ran up the stairs and burst out onto the deck. A large burley man was shouting at men, trying to get the ship back under control.

"Man the rigging! Get her back under control!" The girl ran to him, narrowly missing being thrown overboard. She reached the man's side and he looked down at her, scowling. "Get back inside Sigrid." Sigrid glared at him almost.

"I can take care of myself!" she said and looked back toward the sea. She saw a shape in the distance. "Dad look!" the man looked to where she was pointing and shouted out.

"DRAGONS!" Sigrid took a step back and her foot was caught in some rope that suddenly became taught and she was suddenly upside down in mid air. She looked around, dazed and slightly confused as to why she was upside down when something darted past and she was falling toward the deck. She was caught just before she hit the deck and swung slightly, her head hitting the siding. As the world was growing dark, she saw a young boy, Auburn hair plastered to his forehead from the rain. Worried green eyes looked down at her before she blacked out.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Light streamed through a dusty window, causing little dust particles to sparkle in the light above the bed. The wooden room was small but a comfortable size for the healer. The small frail old woman shuffled around the house, mixing herbs and creating healing paste that would help. She dipped a cloth into a light green bowl of water and wringed it out before placing it on the young girl's head. There was a bruise forming on her head with small lacerations on her arms. Her light blue shirt was ripped slightly around the arms and the seams were coming loose around the hem. Parts were stained by the blood that was spilt and by the mud and water that had caked her when they had returned. The healer sighed as she watched the girl sleep, wondering if she knew just how special she was. After all it wasn't every day someone was an actual… no. it didn't matter. The girl still needed help and it was the healer's job to do so. She smiled and looked at the girl's pale face. Maybe she would find out what she was and follow her destiny. A soft knock at the door jolted her out her reverie and she slowly made her way to the door, wishing she had appointed a new apprentice. The door swung open lightly and she looked upon a russet haired boy with green eyes.

"Healer, forgive me… I just wanted…" she smiled at him.

"It is fine Hiccup. You are concerned for the girl, it's acceptable." Hiccup sighed and looked to the floor. "Is something the matter child?"

"i… I need your help with something." He looked up and the healer nodded.

"I understand. Come in, come in." Hiccup smiled gratefully and limped in, his prosthetic squeaking slightly. "Sit down boy, this place is small enough." Hiccup looked around and only found a stool to sit on. "I am old and spend most of my time standing anyway, what's a few more minutes to me?" the young boy nodded and sat down gingerly. The healer helped his prosthetic onto a bed where she detached it. The metal came away to reveil inflamed flesh, red and hot to the touch, bleeding slightly. Hiccup winced and looked away, embarrassment crossing his features.

"I…"

"Don't worry boy, nothing I haven't gone through with Gobber." The healer said, causing hiccup to smile slightly. "He still turns up some days in pain." Hiccup's eyebrows raised slightly before hissing from the cooling cream she had rubbed onto the bleeding and paining stump.

"Will she be alright?" he said as she finished her task. The healer turned around, cleaning her hands and gathering a small vial in the process. "I mean…" Hiccup trailed off.

"I know what you mean Haddock. She will be alright, though she may be a little dizzy and groggy for a while when she wakes." The healer turned back to Hiccup who had just finished re-attaching his prosthetic and handed him the vial. "Apply this before you sleep for ten moons and it should be much better." Hiccup smiled and took the vial, thanking her as he did so. He looked back at the still figure in the bed before turning toward the door.

"Send a terror when she wakes please." The healer nodded and glanced up to the ceiling. A small yellow dragon with green spikes on its back flew down and perched it's self on her shoulder. It's wide orange eyes were locked on the door, thoughts racing round it's brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! im so sorry for this fake update but unless you hadnt realised, this story is on hiatus. I've lost it. The plot bunnies have escaped for it. **

**If you had an idea of where you wanted this story to go, please tell me and i'd probably actually use it but if no-one gives ideas then it's not getting touched till either 2013 summer or never again.**

**So here's the deal: you write what you'd like to see happen, and the story gets updated. You dont, it wont.**

**Deal?**

**Sorry again everyone... well... whoever reads my stuff...**

**Forgiveness cookies? **


End file.
